Dramatic Love
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: It's more than just triangle love. It's something your heart decides who you should stay with, even through hard time.
1. Break

**Pairing:**

Bakugou x Deku; Todoroki x Deku; Kirishima x Tetsutetsu

 **A/N:** I was just listening to this song "Sandiwara Cinta" when it suddenly played from Youtube and got this idea. This is not a song fic. No main pairing here, I still cannot decide which way to go. There might be an extra chapter. If you wanna know the the song can check english version from google.

 **Summary:** It's more than just triangle love. It's something your heart to decide who you should stay with, even through hard time.

Bakugou pulled Deku's hand to him. "Look at me! I'm serious here!" He shut the dorm door, turning angrily to his boyfriend.

Deku tore his hand away, angrily shoving him away from him.

"Like I'm going to believe you! Do you think friends kiss each other on the lips, Kacchan?! Don't lie to me! I've seen it all, and it's not just this once! Do you think I never know when you and Kirishima are planning something behind my back? Do you know how much I try to believe you two are just friends?! I… I've seen it with my own two eyes."

"Why am I the only one guilty here? Don't think I don't see the way Todoroki looks at you!"

"Wha-?" Deku stared, flabbergasted. "Where did that come from? Kacchan, you just don't want to admit your guilt, don't you?"

"As if you don't realize that, shitty Deku! He has been all over you for months and you let him!"

"Todoroki-kun is my best friend! We never even act like we're in love! He never kisses me!"

"So you do want him to kiss you!"

"I don't! Why are we talking about this; don't try to change the subject!" Bakugou gritted his teeth.

"Deku…"

Deku paused, he took a deep breath as he realize anger has started to consume him. His eyes softened. "Kacchan, if this is what you want, let's just… end this… I… I can't take this anymore. Pretending I never know, that everything will be alright, I just—it's tiring. If you want to be with him, that's fine. Just be honest with me."

Bakugou's fingers twitched out of habit. It pissed him off that Deku was the one to end their relationship. It pissed him off that he just couldn't understand when things became like this; that the person in front of him would let him go so easily. He stared at his trembling fists, looking around the room, trying to calm his rapid breathing. Being emotional wasn't going to help. He should've known by now, that it would come down to this.

The moment Kirishima kissed him, he knew he couldn't take it back.

Deku looked up when he heard a small explosive sound. He made a stance to defend himself, but the attack never came. Both boys looked at each other, one from the shock, while the other trying to defend himself out of habit.

Realization downed on Bakugou. Just how bad had things gotten if Deku's already in a defensive position. His pupils wavered as he tried to control his laugh between his anger and sadness. He lowered his hands and looked down at his feet.

"If this is what you want," he whispered, turned around and walked out Deku's room.

Deku slumped against the wall as the door slammed shut. He slid into the ground, body shaking. He began sobbing uncontrollably, wiping at the tears from his cheeks.

He flinches as the door slid open once more. Looking up, Deku watched his roommate enter without a warning. Todoroki's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. He quickly closed the door.

"Midoriya, what's wrong?" He crouched beside him, searching for sings of injury.

Deku whimpered, shaking his head.

"S—sorry it's just that—Kacchan and I…" Deku paused and took a deep breath. "We broke up." He sniffed, locking eyes with Todoroki.

Todoroki's eyes widened at the news, gazing at the boy he's loved for months without being able to hold him in his arms. Slowly, he touched Deku's shoulder, arms slowly coming around the other man's smaller body.

'Now's is not the time,' he thought.

"Cry as much as you want," he says, nuzzling into green locks. He let his eyes fall shut while pulling Deku closer, letting the other boy cry in his arms. How he wish he could kissed those tears away, how he wish he could kissed the top of his head.

'I love you, it hurts more seeing you like this.'

Kirishima looked down to his feet, his grip on the can tightened. The news reached his ears from Bakugou himself. He should have known.

"Damn that Deku. I thought he was the one who was chasing after me." Bakugou clicked his tongue, taking a big gulped down before chucking the can into trash can beside him. "I'm super pissed off!"

"It must have been hard for you," Kirishima mumbled.

"Yea… well we did kiss, but—"

"About that, Bakugou," Kirishima stood. "Let's just, forget about us."

Bakugou's eyes widened, trying to register what he'd just heard. His eyes met Kirishima, and for a split second, realized the boy was feeling guilty.

"It was alcohol that's talking. We both know were just drunk and naughty."

"What are you talking about! You're kidding, right?" Bakugou's voice wavered, his throat felt dry.

"Tetsutesu is my boyfriend," Kirishima nodded apologetically. Bakugou gaped.

"I already explained to him about us," he continues. "There's nothing going on between us, Bakugou. In the end, the person who I love the most is him."

Both boys stared at each other until Kirishima broke the awkward silence again.

"I apologize if you have feelings for me, but I can't accept it." Kirishima bowed.

Bakugou sat stunned, not moving nor saying anything. Kirishima looked at him, searching for an answer before standing up.

"So uhh—I'm leaving, first. Make sure you apologize to Deku." He turned and walked away, leaving Bakugou alone, making a quick escape knowing the other boy could burst anytime soon.

Bakugou bit his lower lip, trying to calm himself down and not to destroy anything. The blood of his lips tasted salty.

Todoroki let go of Deku, hands ruffling green locks. It felt warm all over to have your secret crush crying in your arms. Deku rubbed at his eyes, blinking away his tears.

"Midoriya, you have to wash your face, or it'll swell," Todoroki whispered, covering Deku's eyes with his right hand. Deku chuckled when he felt the coolness spread through his eyes.

"You quirk sure is handy."

Todoroki smiled. "In a time like this, yes."

"Thanks… for being with me. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Nothing to be sorry for. I understand."

As their gazes met, Deku remembered Bakugou's words from just moments before.

"Don't think I don't see the way Todoroki looks at you!"

He flushed, looking down. Having someone care for him like this really felt precious.

"Thanks." It felt like just saying that word would never be enough.

"I just want to see you smile, that's all."

The suddenly slammed open, starling both of them. Bakugou paused on the doorway, seeing Deku with tears glistening eyes and Todoroki so close to him made his heart clench painfully. He did the only thing he could think of. He bolted out, door slamming shut behind him.

Todoroki glared at the door. "I guess I have to get going."

"Uhh, sure…" nodded Deku.

"You okay on your own? Make sure to wash your face."

"I'll be fine. Thanks again, Todoroki-kun."

Their eyes met for a second before Todoroki stood up, leaving the room without another word.

Deku gazed down to the floor.

How did things turn out like this? It was so complicated that he just wanted to be alone for the time being.

He shook his head and sighed.

 ** _Tbc?_**

Heeeeya I'm glad I can make another fic for these babies. I haven't decide where I'm supposed to go from this, but I can see a plot coming for the next one. Tell me what do you think about this :)


	2. Crash

**Chapter 2: Crash**

Bakugou kicked the pebble angrily. He walked outside the dorm and took deep breath. So much for the attempt to apologize to Deku, but then again, he had done was pretty terrible thing. Bakugou sat on the stairs, staring far off the garden surround him. The peaceful surrounding hurt him somehow. Inside the room, his ex boyfriend was crying and got comfort by none other Todoroki Shouto. In a moment his ears caught a sound of footsteps. His lips turned into a down curved shape. He didn't need to know who it was by the cologne scent the person used to wear.

"What do you come here for?"

"You made him cry." Todoroki replied with a flat tone.

"So? Is that supposed to be your problem to deal with?" Bakugou stood up, turned around with his explosive quirk exploding about in his hand.

"You should have known that he's someone dear to me."

Their eyes met and Bakugou cringed when he realized he had no place to be jealous anymore.

"Don't worry, I'll treasure him more than you do."

With that last word Todoroki turned around and walked back inside. Bakugou gaped at the boy, his throat felt dry at the statement. Of course he would. He had loved him ever since their first battle, Deku had always been so kind to everyone that Todoroki took it personally. Todoroki had treat Deku like he was some kind of jewel, even if Deku himself didn't even notice it.

Looking down angrily, Bakugou kicked the stair's step only to wince at the pain he received.

"SHIT!" He cursed out loud and crouched down, suddenly feeling lost on his path. Does it have to be this hard? He thought loving someone was simple and easy. He didn't know how come he and Kirishima could kiss. He didn't know how Deku could find out. Everything seemed to crumble down all at once that he felt like he'd lost his footing. He never felt like this before. His eyes stung.

* * *

Todoroki walked to the dispenser in the common room with a glass in his hand. He poured the cold water before the glass slowly surrounded with ice. He stared at it. He must be pretty emotional that he'd let his quirk worked without his will. He took a deep breath and activated his fire quirk. The next thing he knew, the glass cracked and shattered to pieces.

Someone gasped and Todoroki turned around to see Momo cupped her mouth in surprised.

"Todoroki-kun, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Momo quickly walked closer to him to check his hand.

"I'm okay, sorry about this... I... broke the glass..." He let Momo checked any cuts he had.

"I'm sure they have plenty of glasses left, so no worries. You need to go to the Recovery Girl to prevent any infection. Go ahead, I'll clean this up."

"Sure, I'll be fine on my own. Thanks Yaoyorozu." Todoroki nodded politely.

Momo watched him leave for a moment before she sighed. "Inner turmoil, huh...?"

* * *

It was a cold night when Deku stepped outside the room. He had put a cold towel over his eyes as not to swollen too much. Deku looked around the dark empty hall. He closed the door to his room as silent as he could. Shivering at the cold air, he pulled his jacket tighter around his body. He walked down the stairs, stopping on his steps when he realized the dim light coming from the common room.

He looked down to check who was still awake at this hour. It was Kacchan. He pressed his lips together as not to make any sound. Slowly he backed away from the stairs handle and tiptoed back upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

Deku squeaked when Bakugou called out. He gulped and looked downstairs. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Deku forced himself to smile.

"I... I just want to have some cold drink."

Bakugou glared. "Get down then." He shrugged and looked back to his phone.

Deku stared at his ex from the stairs. A pang of sadness attacked his chest. He hasn't forgive him for what Bakugou had done, but it's not like Deku could make things right anymore. Maybe ⎼⎼ his grip to the stair handle tightened ⎼⎼ maybe Bakugou need Kirishima more than him.

Bakugou looked up with an intense glare, sending Deku almost lost his grip. Stumbling down the stairs, Deku made his way down the kitchen, walking past Bakugou without a single look.

After taking a cold mineral water and drink it, Deku took another glass full of water to bring it upstairs. He was about to turn around when Bakugou suddenly appeared behind him. Deku's eyes widened seeing Bakugou was very up close to him.

"K-Kaccha-"

"Shut up." Kacchan drew his face closer. Their lips was about to touch right before Deku pushed him away. The glass of water slipped off from his hand and crashed loudly on the cold hard floor.

"What are you doing, Kacchan?!"

"I'm about to kiss you, dumbass! What does it looks like to you?!"

"B-But we're not-"

"Don't be so stupid, Deku! Do you think this kind of thing can only be done when we're a lover?!"

Deku was lost for words for a moment. He was about to retort him when he heard some footsteps heading towards their direction.

"What's going on?" Uraraka shouted worriedly. She was followed by Momo and Mina along.

"Are you hurt somewhere, Midoriya?" Todoroki walked forward, eyeing Bakugou with a cold eyes.

Bakugou gritted his teeth and backed away.

"Nothing happen! Just go to sleep! We'll clean up the mess!" Bakugou shouted at his classmates, fully annoyed.

Midoriya looked down at the shattered glass. He bend down and picked up the shards. He hissed when the shard wounded his finger.

"You shouldn't clean this mess with a bare-hand, Midoriya." Todoroki bend down in front of him, touching his bleeding hand.

Midoriya didn't dare to look up to Todoroki's eyes. He pulled his hand away while continue eyeing the glass as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"I'm alright. I'll clean this up. You two can go back to your room." Deku mumbled and stood up without making eye-contact with anyone. "I'll take a broom." He wiped off his bleeding hand on his short pants.

All of them looked at each other before they started pacing back to their room.

Bakugou and Todoroki stared at each other coldly. Lida was the one who shouted at them as soon as he arrived downstair, preventing another fight just in time.

* * *

In front of the cleaning cupboard, Midoriya cupped his mouth. As he closed his eyes, he could see Bakugou's face look so near to him that it surprised him. He couldn't stop his beating heart. He gulped while he ignored his heart hammering his chest.

 _'What the hell, Kacchan?!'_

 ** _Tbc_**

 _I'll add more words in the next chapter :")_


End file.
